Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of car accessories. More specifically, the present invention relates to a multifunctional device used as a cigarette lighter socket adapter, safety hammer and cutter in a car.
Description of the Related Art
The cigarette lighter socket has become one of the most commonly used accessories in a vehicle with the development of the electronic devices. Generally, a plug is used to provide electricity from the cigarette lighter socket for outlet ports or any other connectors to various electronic devices.
A car safety hammer is usually used to break car windows, or cutting a safety belt to protect life or possessions in an emergency. Currently, a car safety hammer is most commonly seen in buses or other vehicles for public transportation.
However, with increasing awareness of personal safety, more and more drivers are carrying a safety hammer in their personal vehicles.
Often, misplacing a regular safety hammer can easily distract the driver. Some drivers prefer to place the safety hammer in a glove box, console box or any other toolbox in the car. However, in an emergency such as a car crash, it could be difficult to access the safety hammer in time, defeating the purpose of having the safety hammer in the car. Furthermore, safety hammers in the market are generally not user friendly, and often provide very limited impact force to break car windows, resulting in uncertainty of the effectiveness of the safety hammer in a real emergency, especially for people with limited strength.
Therefore, there is a recognized need in the art for a user-friendly car safety hammer that can be placed in a highly accessibly place in a car, with improved impact force to break the windows of a vehicle, at the same time integrate the function of an adapter of a cigarette lighter socket. Particularly, the previous art is deficient in this aspect. The present invention fulfills this long-standing need and desire in the art.